


Midnight Restriction Library

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, caught after curfew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Harry decided to help the Weasley twins into the Restricted Section for a book.
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Restriction Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's art prompt:5/4/20. Which i picked the first one and came up with this idea. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"Shhhh… Do you want Madame Pince to catch us?" Harry hissed softly to Fred and George, crammed under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Sorry, mate, but the book we need is in the restricted section. And we forgot to get it during school hours so, hence the invisibility cloak." Fred softly explained to them.

"Alohomora," George whispered, and the doors swung open.

"Come on, let's go find that book and leave quickly." Harry somehow managed to hid the cloak as they scoured the aisles.

"Ah, ha! Here it is: _Love Potions How to Brew Them Properly_ Fred exclaimed, holding the prized book in his hand.

"Stupefy! Why is it whenever I come here at midnight its always you three? Mr. Weasley, you can properly check that book out in the morning. But for now, detention with Professor Snape starting tomorrow night!"

Madame Pince exclaimed furiously at the three Gryffindors rolling around on the ground.


End file.
